1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to sampling devices and methods and more particularly to a device and method for simultaneously removing multiple test samples from a frozen block of meat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as far as applicant is aware, no automatic means of sampling frozen meat blocks has been provided. The present known method is that of taking such samples with a hand-held electric drill. One hole at a time is drilled through a pattern plate containing, say, five guide holes spaced in a manner expected to give a representative collective sample. The sample or shavings are picked up by hand and put into a container for subsequent analysis.
When a meat processor receives a truckload of frozen meat which is to be ground into hamburger, tests have to be run on the meat to determine the fat content of the load. Manufacturers and and suppliers must meet USDA controls over the amount of fat in their hamburger meat. Therefore, a truck loaded with meat and delivered to the processor may contain, for example, 50 pallets, each holding up to 25 containers or boxes of meat per pallet. As the truck is unloaded, a sample box is removed from each pallet so that a 50-pallet truckload would have 50 boxes of meat removed. These 50 boxes are typically drilled and tested by the manufacturer on its premises or in the event of dispute a certified laboratory is employed for the drilling and testing. Approximately five samples are drilled from each of the frozen boxes of meat, one hole at a time. The resulting samples are collected from each hole, transferred to a container, combined and such sample meat is tested to see if that particular load of meat meets the USDA fat content requirements.
One of the obvious disadvantages to the present hand drill method of sampling is the amount of time involved in obtaining the required number of samples as previously described. A further disadvantage is the amount of handling of the meat required by the existing method of gathering the samples or shavings by hand and placing them in a container. The use of a pattern plate introduces sanitation considerations. Also, differing box sizes are not readily accommodated. Thus, the object of the present invention apparatus and method is to overcome these and other disadvantages of the present system and method.